greekmytholoyfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons/Items/Relics/Godly Possessions/Characters/Enemies in God of War 3
Characters(Does not Include Bosses) Athena: The deceased goddess og knowledge and the one who aids Kratos after he is betrayed by the Titans. Creator of the Blades of Exile. Pandora: A daughter of Hepheastus and the Key to Pandora's Box. Kratos must use her to douse the Flames of Olympus to kill Zeus once and for all. Poseidon's Princess: The slave/lover of Poseidon. Killed by Kratos when she is forced to hold up a lever. Perithious: Imprisoned by Hades for sleeping with Persephone. Holder of the Bow of Apollo until Kratos stole it after killing him. Daedalus: The father of Icarus and craetor the Labyrinth. Goes crazy when he finds out that Kratos killed Icarus. Helios: God of the Sun. He makes countless attempts to kill Kratos and Perses, but fails horribly when he is hit by one of Kratos' ballistas and knocked out of the sky. Gets his head ripped off and used through out the rest of the game. Epimetheus: Titan lord of Afterthought and of Nature. Killed when Poseidon jumps off of Mount Olympus. Oceanus: Titan lord of the Ocean and Lightning. Repelled by Hades while climbing Mount Olympus. Hera: The queen of the gods dies in the Garden of Hera by Zeus after she insults Pandora. Aphrodite: Goddess of Love. She does not fight in Kratos' war. Only helps to relax him. ;). Hercules: Half brother to Kratos and fails to kill Kratos when he fights him to claim claim the title as God of War. Perses: Titan lord of Destruction and arch-enemy to Helios. He and Kratos work together to kill Helios but then Perses tries to kill Kratos and gets the Blade of Olympus rammed into his eye. Gaia: Titan lord of Earth. She helps Kratos seek revenge on Zeus in the second God of War but betrays Kratos in the third God of War. As a result, she has her hand cut off by Kratos. She gets killed by Kratos while he and Zeus are fighting inside of her near her heart. Kratos: The main character. (see Kratos) Enemies Olympic Sentry: Undead army of the gods. Olympic Legionnaire: Elite Undead warriors. Cursed Remains: Same as Olympic Sentry but only seen in Tartarus. Olympic Archer: Undead female archers off Olympus. Olympis Fiend: Undead warriors that use electrical magic. Olympic Guardian: Shielded undead defender of Olympus. Olympic Sentinel: Elite version of shielded undead warriors. Lost Souls: Souls in the Underworld that are wondering with the other dead. Are usually harmless. Can transform into deadlier monsters. Stone Talos: Stone Warriors made by the gods as protectors. They carry huge hammers and are extremely slow. Bronze Talos: Brutal animated statues of bronze. Very strong and resistant. A magic force is seen pulsing inside of them. Centaur General: Melee fights who command the legions of the Undead. Cerberus Mongrel: Three headed dogs who breathe fir and can be used as mounts when wounded. Hades Cerberus: Same as Cerberus Mongrel but are on fire. Hades Cerberus Whelp: Young cerberus with only one head. Highly explosive. Chimera: Beast with the front of a lion. The back of a goat. and the tail of a snake. Cyclops Berserker: Normal cyclops with a climb. Can take control when weakened for a short time. Cyclops Enforcer: Heavily armored and arme cyclops. Cyclops Remains: The corpse of a fallen cyclops. Harpies: Winged female beasts. Hades Harpy: Same as normal harpy but onle found in the Underworld. Harpy Queen: Larger harpy that is able to be controled. Gorgon: Snake women with the ability to turn their opponents into stone. Similar to previous games. Gorgon Serpent: Human-like gorgons but are larger and are able to stone all surrounding enemies when killed. Skorpius Spawn: Large skorpions. Minotaur Brute: Unarmed Minotaur. Minotaur Elite: Elite, armored Minotaur. Labrys Minotaur: Axe wielding Minotaur warriors. Satyrs: Agile beasts who use bladed staffs to fight. Feral Hound: Attack dogs used by Olympus army. Siren Seductress: Singing women who kill with noise. Can turn invisible. Wraith of Olympus: Magical warriors with blades as hands. Can go underground and attack from there. Weapons Blades of Athena: The chained blades given to Kratos at the end of the first God of War. Similar to the Blades of Chaos. Blades of Exile: New blades given by Athena's ghost to replace the resently damaged Blades of Athena. These chained blades can only be given to a warrior who has been exiled by the gods and by the Titans. Since Kratos was exiled by both, and even his Spartan army, he hwas the perfect fit for these perfect blades. Blade of Olympus: (See Blade of Olympus) Claws of Hades: Weapons first seen in the second God of War when Atlas speaks of his capture during the Great War. In the flashback, it shows Hades using these cruel hooks to rip out Atlas' soul. In the third game Hades tries to do the same thing multiple times to Kratos but Kratos steals Hades' weapons and uses them to rip out their former owner's soul. They are also seen when Kratos is on a cliff of Olympus and it shows Hades using these weapons to rip the Titan Oceanus down from Mount Olympus. Can be used to raise the souls of the dead to aid Kratos for a short time. Namean Cestus: Two large gauntlet-like weapons used first by Hercules but then taken by Kratos when Hercules was defeated. Can break onyx. Nemesis Whip: A pair of blades consisting each of three swords created by Hephaestus for Kratos. Hephaestus attempts to use these weapons to electricute Kratos until he dies but fails and gets electricuted himself. Godly Possessions 1. Zeus' Eagle: Infinite Rage of Sparta 2. Hades' Helm: Max out health, magic, and item meters. 3. Helios' Shield: Increases combo time by 3x. 4. Hermes' Coin: Collect ten times Red Orbs. 5. Hercules' Shoulder Guard: Decrease damage taken by 1/3. 6. Poseidons' Conch Shell: Grants infinite magic. 7. Aphrodite's Garter: The Blades of Exile are replaced by Athena's Blades. 8. Hephaestus' Ring: Automatically wins all prompts. 9. Daedalus' Schematics: Grants inifinite item. 10. Hera's Chalice: Causes the health meter to decrease over time, but it will never completely kill Kratos.